Southern Love
by Misstyfoot
Summary: Rebekah Whitlock, Twin sister of Jasper and her family, her parents, two little brothers and sister are not normal vampires. They are a different kind. Rebekah was a nurse during the American Civil War. She lost her one true love, her Fiancee in the war, will she ever be reunited with him?
1. The Whitlocks

Chapter One: The Whitlock Family

Hey Guys, this is a story I had already written down way before I wrote my other ones, and I'm now finally getting a chance to type it out.

* * *

My Name is Rebekah Carolina Whitlock. I have very long curly honey blonde hair and brown eyes. I was born on August 25th, 1844. I have or rather had, a twin brother named Jasper, but we don't know what happened to him. My younger siblings are William, Nathaniel and Charlotte. My family is really big on civil war reenactments. They often get it wrong, so my dad likes to do these reenactments to get it right; the way we lived through it.

My dad was a doctor/surgeon during the war and I was a nurse. My brother, Jasper was a major. You wouldn't believe the things I've seen or all the things I have experienced. We lost soldiers no matter what we did.

Momma, Daddy, Nathaniel, William, Charlotte and I were all changed during the second battle of Sabine Pass. We don't know how or why. All we were left with was a note explaining how to live. We don't necessary have to sleep, we don't burn or sparkle in the sun, we feed on poultry once a month and have to eat human food to be satisfied. We have met a few like us, even a couple of the original kind of vampires, but mostly the cold ones.

I forced myself out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. I dug around for a pink tank top and out my blue and pink plaid button up shirt on. I didn't feel like straightening my hair, so I left it alone. I put on my socks and cowboy boots.

Today was the day. It's what all the whole school has been talking about. The Cullen's were moving to town. They started school today. They were very well known in the mythical world. William was in grade 10, Charlotte in Grade 9, Nathaniel in 11th grade and I was in Grade 12.I have 3 classes and lunch instead of 7 like everybody else. I was on the flex program. Nathaniel also had flex. Nathaniel and I get out anywhere in between 10:30 and 11:00, just whenever we want.

My first class of the day is U.S History. I had that class alone. We were on a new chapter; the beginning days of The Civil War. I partially groaned to myself. This was just perfect. I walked to my assigned cubby, so to speak. My area was in the back, just by the door. I learned a few things about the Cullens through gossip. There were 8 of them in all. 2 of them were in my class; Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen. "Hi Rebekah." said the girl who sat diagonally from me, in front of Jasper. "Hi Hailey." I said. I stared doing my assignment and raised my hand when my name was called during roll call, but I didn't look up.

My second class of the day is French 3. I went in and sat in my desk in the middle front seat. Nathaniel sat behind me. Rosalie Hale and Reneesme and Alice Cullen were in this class as well. The teacher made them stand in the front until everyone got in and sat down. "Class, we have new students, Alice and Nessie Cullen and Rosalie Hale." Mrs. Green said. "Nessie, you'll be seated beside Rebekah Whitlock in the second front seat. Alice, you'll be beside her and Rosalie, you'll be behind Alice.

My Third class is AP the Old South. I shared this class with all my siblings as well as Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper. Lunchtime rolled around. I decided to eat lunch at home, so I just sat down at our usual table with Nathaniel. William and Charlotte came back with their food. "I believe they suspect something about us." William whispered. I nodded. "You should have seen them in French class when our teacher did roll call and said our names." I said. "So it does have something to do with us." Charlie half asked. "Shh." Nathaniel said, gesturing towards the doors. My sister shut up and took a bite from her food. All conversations stopped when they walked into the room. That has never happened in this school before. I grabbed my car keys from my backpack. "Ready to go Nate?" I asked my brother. My little brother nodded and stood up with me.

We only had time to drop our bags in our rooms when mom forced us to go grocery shopping with her. In the store, we saw a woman who we automatically knew as Esme Cullen. After we went shopping, Nate and I carried everything downstairs to the kitchen. Our house is on a hill and our downstairs is the bottom of the hill with the lake and our pier a few yards away. Mom went to get ready for her shift at the hospital. She worked in the psychiatric ward. Her shift was from 2pm to 5am. Dad left for his job at the Sheriff's department at 7pm. I looked after my younger siblings at night.

I poured myself a cup of sweet tea as Momma came down in her pink scrubs. "I'm leaving for wok now." She said, grabbing her lunch bag. I heard the front door close upstairs and her car driving off. Nate grabbed his bag and headed for the pier to do his homework. I went back upstairs to my room. I emptied my bag and put my textbooks on my desk and did my homework. At 3, I went back downstairs to the kitchen. I got out the cheese, alfredo sauce and the noodles. I poured the water into the pot and set it on the stove to boil. The school bus pulled up at our house at 3:30. By now the water was boiling, so I put the noodles in. William and Charlie came downstairs. "Weirdest day ever." William said, grabbing a juice pouch from the fridge and going back upstairs.

"Was it?" I asked Charlie as I peeled carrots. She shrugged and got out the stuff to make the salad. "A lot of staring and weird looks; we are really gonna have to tell dad about this." My sister said. I nodded and drained the noodles. I put them in the pot and added the cheese, sauce and the carrots to it. "We'll tell him at supper." I said. I looked at the clock; 4pm.

Dad came downstairs followed by William and Nate came back in. We all fixed our own plates. I sat mine on the table and poured some tea. "Dad, the 8 Cullen kids came to school today. There is something familiar about them." William said. "Also, when they heard our names, they looked at us funny." I added, taking a bite from my pasta. "Here" Charlie said, digging out her phone. "This is what they look like." She said. "Really Charlie, you got a picture of them?" Nate asked, barely containing his laughter. "Shut up Nathaniel." Charlie said.

I reached for the ranch dressing for my salad for my salad when I saw my dad's expression. "Dad, is something wrong?" I asked, pouring ranch on my salad. "Rebekah, Honey, look at the picture carefully. What really looks familiar?" Daddy asked, handing me Charlie's phone. I looked at the picture carefully and then looked towards a black and white picture of me and my brother as babies and then to the one beside it, my long lost twin.

"It's Jasper isn't it?" I asked. Dad nodded his head sadly. "Looks that way." He said. I can't believe I didn't recognize my own brother until I had it pointed out to me. "His name at school is even Jasper." William added. "It's been a long day. I'm not emotionally stable right now. Today is the anniversary of." I broke off, I couldn't even say it. "The anniversary of Andrew's death." Dad said softly. Lieutenant Colonel Andrew Collingwood was my fiancée. He died during an attempted amputation of his leg when he got shot during the war. I was with him when he died. My dad tried to get me to stay out of the room, but I couldn't stay away, I loved Andrew way too much for that.

"Let's not say anything to them about this until they say anything. We have your mother's hospital thing to go to tomorrow night. We'll talk to them then. "Daddy said. I nodded. Thank God tomorrow was Friday. Dad went to get his shower after we ate. We cleaned up the kitchen and William and Nate went out on the boat. Dad left at 6:30. My sister and I watched a movie and ate ice-cream. The boys came back about 8pm. A few hours later, my siblings were in bed and I went back to my room and put my books back into my bag. I picked up the frame on my desk. A black and white photo of Andrew and me in front of the medical tent. I sighed. This had been taken a couple of days before he died, I would have said shot, but he's been shot before, nearly gave me a heart attack. I put it back on my desk and got my shower and went to bed. That night, I cried for a good time. I really missed Andrew, especially during this time.

* * *

Let me know what you think :) I'll type up the other chapters tomorrow!


	2. Lost family found

Lost Family Found

When I woke up the Next Morning, I dressed in a pair of med shaded jeans. I put on a gray and white striped long sleeve shirt and pulled my hair back into a ponytail in the best way I could. I put on a pair of knee sock and pulled my black ugg boots on. I walked downstairs to my mom was making breakfast. "You're up early." She said. I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." I said. "Oh Honey, I completely forgot that yesterday was the anniversary of Andrew's death." She said **((A/N: Since he died on September 8****th****, 1864, this makes today September 9****th****. 150 years ago this day was when the Whitlocks were changed))**

I nodded "I know. I miss him really bad. It just hurts so much." I said. Momma hugged me. "Oh baby I know it does. And I can't think of anything to help you or make this better." She said.

After we ate, I put on my black peacoat and drove my siblings and myself to school. I walked to my first class and I got a text message from Momma. 'Bring William and Charlotte with you when you come home today.' Momma never called Charlie by her nickname; it was always "Charlotte".

We had a free day in class, so I decided to pull out my laptop and put my name in the search engine just for the fun of it. A lot of results came up. I clicked on the first link and raised an eyebrow about what was said my family. It had said my brother; Jasper was murdered by one of his own men; that Charlie fell for a union man. No, she didn't, but one of my best friends as well as a fellow nurse fell in love with a boy from the union army who was wounded, she ended up running away with him. I had to report her to my father after I found her resignation letter, and he had no choice but to report it to the Commanding Officer on duty, which was the L.t Colonel, Andrew. After that, Andrew questioned everyone in the medical tent, but no one would say anything, as I was head nurse, he put me in charge of finding out what happened, I did, and reported back to him, he wasn't happy. I haven't seen her since.

The site also said that Nathaniel got a girl pregnant out of wedlock, which wasn't true. The only thing they got right was about Andrew's death and that I was engaged to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on Monday, we will talk about the Whitlock family." Mr. Grant said, and released us. I face palmed. "Perfect." I muttered under my breath. Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale looked at me curiously. I just got up, put my stuff in my bag and walked out.

The day went by fast and when the lunch bell rang and I herded my siblings out the door and to the car. We met Momma and Daddy for lunch. We got home about 2. The thing started at 5. I looked through my dresses. I had all my dresses, formal, reenactment and causal all in one closet.

I chose a strapless black gown with a black bow. I laid it on my bed. I got my shower and brushed and braided my thick hair. I put my dress and black flats on. I don't normally wear heels, as I'm too tall for them. I put my bracelets and earrings on as well as the silver locket that I've had since I was born and my engagement ring.

"Rebekah!" My sister called, "I need you!" I went into my sister's room. She had dresses thrown all over her bed. Charlie just looked at me. I sighed. "First off, what dress are you wearing?" I asked. She held up a long strapless midnight blue gown. "Then put the other ones up and sit your butt in the chair. She nodded and cleared the dresses and sat down. I did her makeup and hair. She didn't have as thick of hair as I had. She had long wavy brown verses my long curly honey-blonde. I braided her hair in a Dutch braid and put a silver clip in her hair. "You're good to go." I said. "Thanks Bekah." She said, hugging me. I gave my sister a small smile. I had a rocky relationship with my sister; all of my brothers and I did. Sometimes she could get mad with us over nothing, but when she realized what she'd done, she would find you immediately and apologize.

We went downstairs to wait on our brothers. Momma and Daddy were already down there. The boys came down and I put on my warm, but yet formal jacket and then we left. When we got there, Momma found the Cullen family and we had no choice but to follow her. "Hi Maryanne." Carlisle said. "Carlisle, this is my husband, John and 4 of our Kids, Rebekah, Nathaniel, William and Charlotte. Guy's this is my boss, Carlisle, and I think our families need to talk." She said. He nodded. "Where do you want to talk at?" He asked. "Our house after the event." Momma said.

We stayed a couple more hours before Momma asked me to drive my siblings back. I did and an hour later, my parents came back with the Cullens behind them. I walked into our large sunroom and turned the lights on and closed the curtains. William sat in next to the stairs, leading to Momma and Daddy's room and the attic. Nate sat in another chair on the far right hand side of William. Charlie sat on the table in front of William and I sat on the stairs. The Cullen "Kids" were behind us. Alice and Jasper sat on the other side of the stairs in a couch; Rosalie sat in a chair and Emmett on the Arm of that chair. Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob sat on the couch on the far wall to the left as you walked in. The Cullens and my parents soon walked in. They sat on different loves seats facing each other with a coffee table in between them.

The Cullens explained their story and their cover story about how they "adopted" the children. Jasper was the last to explain his story. "So you were right along Bekah." Daddy said. I got some strange looks. "Rebekah never believed her brother was dead. She refused to. I believe her exact words were "Unless you show me a body, my brothers not dead."" Daddy explained. I nodded. "It was"

"When were y'all changed?" My brother asked. "September 9th, 1863. Right after the second battle of Sabine Pass. Come to think of it, it was exactly 150 years ago." I said. "What kind of vampire are you guys?" Carlisle asked. "We're not sure. We sleep when we need to, about 6-7 hours a week; we do _need _blood, but poultry, only about once a month. We don't burn or sparkle in the sun and we do need human food to survive." Daddy said.

"But what exactly happened?" Emmett asked. "As you know, Jasper was a solider, a major in the Civil war. I had signed to be a nurse and daddy was a doctor and surgeon. Daddy had taught me well growing up in the medical business, so I was quickly made head nurse. The first two battles in Texas, we worked on the field in tents, a couple miles from the actual battlefield. We saw a lot of regiments, some more than others." I said, with a look at my twin. The regiments we had seen the most was the Calvary, commanded by Andrew, Jasper was his second in command. "It wasn't always easy working there, especially during battle. As you know, the Civil War was the bloodiest war in American History. They kept bringing in so many men. For some of the men, we were able to treat and release em'. For many, it wasn't as fortunate. A lot of the men who had come in had gunshot wounds, if they had not been grazed; amputations were needed most of the time. It was a very risky procedure, but it could be done, the only thing, they mostly died due to sickness and infections." I explained.

"I remember that year now. Two of my men died from infections." Jasper said looking at me. I nodded. "And by the time of the second battle of Sabine Pass, only 3 of the original men from your regiment survived. 2 of them survived amputations, 3 died from amputations and 7 died on the battlefield." I recalled. "What about Collingwood?" Jasper asked. "Andrew was one of the three who didn't survive it. It was 150 years yesterday." I said softly. My twin brother got off the couch and hugged me. "Sorry Bekah. I was unaware of his death." He said.

We all talked until well after midnight. They stood up. "It was nice to meet you." Alice said, hugging me. Jasper hugged us all and they all left. We got together several times over the weekend and Monday quickly came rolling around.

On Monday, when I awoke at 3am, I knew this was gonna be a long day. I took a shower and dressed in a pair of light shaded jeans and a light gray long sleeve shirt and a long knit medium shaded gray jacket that needed to be tied together. I put on knee socks and my gray ugg boots. I put a gray and white striped scarf on as well. I had left my ring and necklace on from the whole weekend. I decided not to mess with my curls today, so I left my hair down. After breakfast I grabbed my pink floral buckle backpack and put my gray winter gloves on and herded my siblings out the door. We arrived at school about the same time as the Cullens. We heard whisperings of the new kids that the teachers told us would be arriving today. The car with the new kids soon pulled up. There were 5 of them. And one looked suspiciously like Andrew, with wavy black hair and blue eyes. My brother and I exchanged glances. "Does that look like Andrew?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

Charlie said something that upset me about Andrew. We could tell that the new kids' eyes were on us as Charlie said that. "I can't do this right now, not here." I said and ran off into the school to the nearest bathroom. 'CHARLOTTE ELEANOR WHITLOCK! That was low, even for you." I heard Jasper quietly yelling at our little sister. "You know how much that hurt her. She loved Andrew, she still does. You know how much she misses him. You should've been there when he was seriously injured the first time; it was a couple weeks after she got engaged to him." Jasper said. "And when he died, it tore her to pieces." Nate added softly. "I know! I know how much she loved him and I know she still does to this day. I can hear her crying sometimes at night. I didn't mean to say that about Andrew, I swear I didn't. I've gotta go find Rebekah." Charlie said.

I was with him when he died. I was out with my medical supplies, just in case, but I was waiting on a shipment of new supplies.

-Flashback-

"Bekah. I've been hit." Andrew said, limping into view. I could see the fear in his eyes, he wouldn't tell me, just put on a tough face, but I could read him, I knew how he felt. I could see the blood on his leg, which was a lot. "Andrew, come here and sit down." I told him. He groaned as he walked a bit farther to me and flopped down. I was able to find the source of the bullet hole and wrapped the cloth around his leg and tied it down to keep the cloth in place. I also gave him a bit of Morphine. He was sitting up with his back against the tree. That leg of his didn't look good. I knew he probably fell off his horse when he was hit, because his horse was nowhere in sight. He still had his Slouch hat on. He also had his Shell jacket, which was a medium gray which had his branch colors on it and his frock coat on which the cuffs and collar was yellow, due to his branch, which was Calvary. He also had a yellow sash and his sword tied around his waist.

We both knew that we couldn't get back to the hospital just yet until the smoke had cleared and the firings stopped. So I sat down beside him. "You know my dad is gonna have to amputate." I said. He nodded. "I know." I hadn't realized I was crying until he pulled me closer to him without moving his leg and holding me tightly to him. He just held me as I calmed down; he knew that was the only way. It was still light and the firing kept going. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"You know that God's will is his will." He said. "He calls you home when it's your time." I nodded. "I know that. But I just don't want you to leave me like this." I said. He kissed my forehead. "If the good Lord lets me, I won't, I don't want to leave you at all. But remember, I'll always be with you; one way or another. You'll see me again." He said. "I know you will be, but it isn't the same." I said, looking up at him. He kissed me. "This won't be the end for us." He promised. He wasn't promising what we both knew, that he might not survive to see tomorrow. But he was promising that we would see each other again.

I checked his bandages once more before nightfall. Finally, two men came with a stretcher. I could tell the morphine was wearing off, because when they picked him up and laid him on the stretcher, he groaned. I picked up my medical supplies, his white gloves and his gray slouch hat and followed them back to the hospital. 5 other men in the regiment followed behind us with muskets, escorting us back.

Back at the hospital, I was told daddy was finishing up with a surgery and they placed Andrew in a room away from everyone else. They got him settled in a bed and I put everything from my arms onto a table next to the door. When they left, Andrew reached for me. I went to him. They had him sitting up currently. He took my hand. "It hurts Rebekah." He groaned. "I know it does Andrew, just hang in there." I said, rubbing his hair with my other hand. I kissed his forehead. It hurt me to see him in this much pain. I couldn't stand it. He was the love of my life. I couldn't stand to see him like this.

Daddy came into the room and looked at me. "Daddy, with all due respect, but I'm not leaving him. I'm not leaving Andrew." I said. Daddy blinked, wondering how I possibly knew that, but he shook it off. "Okay." He said softly "But you know how amputation surgeries are. It's very risky and half of them died in surgery." He said. I nodded and blinked tears from my eyes, "I know daddy, but I can't just leave him, not now." I told my father. Daddy nodded, "I'll be right back" he said, walking from the room and leaving me alone with Andrew. Andrew looked at me. "Bekah, don't forget. I love you, I'll always love you." He said. "I love you too." I told him and kissed him. I sat next to him and hugged him for a few minutes. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

When Daddy came back, he started the surgery. Halfway through it, Andrew died. Daddy sighed. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I tried everything." He said. "It's okay daddy. It was just too much for him." I said. "I guess I'll sew his leg back. I've managed to remove the bullet. Do you want to go check on other patients?" He asked. I shook my head as I ran my fingers through Andrew's hair. "Not right now. I'll help you clean him up." I said. Daddy nodded.

I got a wet rag and cleaned Andrew's face and hands. Daddy finished sewing Andrew's leg and cleaned up the blood on him and changed his pants to one of the same color and put his long black boots back on. I retied the sash around his waist and adjusted his pistol and sword holder. I straightened his uniform. I put his gloves back on him and put his hat on his stomach and his hands on it. I brushed his hair a little bit and kissed his forehead for the last time.

Daddy turned off the lights. "Okay honey, let's go see your mother and get cleaned up and get some rest. We move out tomorrow." Daddy said. I nodded and grabbed my bag and followed daddy to the little cottage that my family was staying in. Daddy shook his head as we walked it. My mother's hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh Rebekah honey, I'm so sorry." She said, coming to hug me. I hugged her back. "It's hard to believe he's gone Momma." I said, with tears falling from my eyes. "I know Bekah, I know." She said. A few minutes later, I got cleaned up and went to bed, that's when I really started crying. That's when it dawned on me that Andrew was gone. I was alone in the room. My 2 brothers were next door, and Charlie was on the other side of the house. I couldn't control my crying, but eventually, I fell asleep.

-Present-

"Rebekah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that about Andrew, I swear. I don't know what got into me." Charlotte said, walking into the bathroom. I got up off the floor and hugged my sister. "It's okay, you're forgiven." I said. I made it to class right before the bell rang. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked. "I nodded. "Yes. I am now." I said. Little did I know, Andrew was in this class as well, but they were taking a tour of the school, so he wasn't in class. In my French class, one of the new kids was there. "Guys, this is our new student, Alexander Barefoot." She said. I swear that name rings a bell. She called roll call and when Nate and my names were called, his eyes grew wide.

"Does the name Alexander Barefoot mean anything to you?" I asked my twin brother, sliding into the desk next to him in the old south. "Yeah, he was one of my men." Jasper said. "Why?" he asked. "I don't know what's going on, but I do know that he was in my French class." I told him.

Then the 5 new kids came in. The one that looked to be Andrew, and the leader, walked up to the teacher. He whispered something to her that we couldn't understand. "Class, we have 5 new students, Alexander Barefoot, Jeremiah Thompson, Zachary Jackson, Thomas Meadows and Andrew Collingwood." She said. Jasper and I exchanged glances. We knew all 5 of these men; with one being my fiancé who died 150 years ago. "Now when I call your name, raise your hand. "Alice Cullen." Here "Emmett Cullen.'' Here "Edward Cullen" Here, a few more names, then "Rosalie Hale" Here, a couple more names. "Isabella Swan." Here

My brother had decided to use his own last name again. "Jasper Whitlock" Here, you should've seen those new kids' eyes when Mrs. Grant said our last name. "Rebekah Whitlock" I raised my hand. "Charlotte Whitlock" Here "William Whitlock" Here and finally, Nathaniel Whitlock" And he's here. She had Andrew sit in the other front seat beside me and the others behind him. "So how many of you are Southern?" Mrs. Grant asked. My siblings and I, Alice and Emmett and the new kids all raised our hands.

"So I have 12 Southerners and 7 Northerners excluding me." Mrs. Grant said, writing it down. We're taking a mandatory field trip to Texas to visit Houston, Galveston and Sabine Pass for 2 weeks." She said. "It'll count for more than half your grade."

I hit my head on my desk. "Great." I muttered. "Is there a problem Ms. Whitlock?" Mrs. Grant asked. I could tell everyone was looking at me. I shook my head. "No Ma'am." I said. She nodded and passed out permission slips. The bell rang; I gathered up all my stuff and headed to the lunch room. Nate eventually came followed by William.

I pulled my keys out of my bag. Andrew slowly approached the table. "Rebekah? Can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you have any more classes for the day?" I asked. He shook his head. "Then I'll take you by the house and we can talk there. Nate and I have Flex, Momma has somewhere that she needs to take him." I said and my brother and I stood up. "You'll tell the others?" I asked William. He nodded "Yeah Sis, I'll tell them." He said. "Thanks I said and followed Andrew and Nate out the cafeteria door and I led the way to the car.


End file.
